


Grantaire likes Hockey, Enjolras Does Not

by legallyblindandrea



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enjolras is a bad Canadian, Grantaire loves hockey, I need a title for this, Lots of things, M/M, Stereotypes, go leafs go, he cheers for the Toronto Maple Leafs, he hates things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: “Can you please turn it down now I’m trying to study for a test tomorrow.”Grantaire waved but didn’t lift his head from the TV, Enjolras knew his phone was in his other hand open to twitter as he followed along to some on going conversation on there while he watched the game, it was like this every night the Toronto Maple Leafs played, god how he hated hockey season.





	Grantaire likes Hockey, Enjolras Does Not

**Author's Note:**

> I have no reason for this other then I can’t write anything about living in Quebec or cheering for the Habs (Montréal Canadiens), it won’t happen, so therefore they are English and from Toronto because so am I, so Grantaire lives solely for the Toronto Maple Leafs. My internet was being crappy and is only letting me post this now even though the game was Thursday night, my braille display is broken which I could cry about and I have nothing to do without it so I write crappy fics, and I did this right after watching the game so sorry for how awful this is. God this needs a title.

“Can you please turn it down now I’m trying to study for a test tomorrow.”

Grantaire waved but didn’t lift his head from the TV, Enjolras knew his phone was in his other hand open to twitter as he followed along to some on going conversation on there while he watched the game, it was like this every night the Toronto Maple Leafs played, god how he hated hockey season.

“Yea hang on the 3rd period’s almost done, the Leafs need to score again Russell got one past Andersen 3 minutes in, come on boys you can do this there’s not much time left, don’t let this go to a shootout I beg of you.” 

Enjolras rolled his eyes at the answer and sighed, just a few more minutes then Grantaire would turn the TV down to a normal volume where Enjolras could hear his own thoughts again because he was sure the current volume was set somewhere between _make dog’s cry_ and _ears will bleed soon_ , he’ll scroll on his twitter feed for a while before getting up to find something to eat in the kitchen then turn on the Wii U he got off some guy in exchange for text books he wasn’t using, the console was covered in scratches and water ring marks but it still worked and the gamepad was still responsive so he couldn’t complain, his current obsession was Splatoon so he’d sit there quietly playing that while Enjolras studied until the internet connection cut him off or he grew bored and stopped playing whatever came first.

“Dude there’s like 1:05 left wait a…. holy shit he just scored on his own net! Woo! Ha the Leafs win it, oh man thank you for that Russell! I was hoping for a point out of this game and you just won it for us, 2 points yes!”

Grantaire was grinning as he watched the screen and the clock tick down, he could see the sea of blue in the stands and could hear the go Leafs go! chant coming from the crowd, it was funny to think this was game two of the three game series out West and that you would think they were playing at home in the ACC with the cheering crowd, he knew they outnumbered the home team sometimes.

“Hold this lead boys, don’t blow it, let us go to the Canucks 2-0.”

Enjolras was sure sometimes that everyone was right when they said he should have been born in another country because he hated hockey, hated coffee from Tim Hortons and hated the cold, all which made him a bad Canadian as Grantaire liked to tease him.

“I should see if Éponine can get a hold of any of the scalpers she knows I need to go to another game before Scotia Bank renames the ACC, it’s new name will be Scotiabank Arena. That’s stupid, we’ll all still call it the ACC look at when they renamed the Sky Dome the Rogers Centre, only tourist and official crap call it that but to everyone else we call it the Sky Dome still. I’m rambling, aren’t I?”

He grins but doesn’t look away from the TV and cheers when the puck goes in the empty net making it 6-4, the Maple Leafs beat the Edmonton Oilers.

“Alberta, we killed you on this series, here we come Vancouver! Way to go boys, woo! You wouldn’t know Matthews has a cold, look at Kadri’s face oh man that was sweet! I bet Don will have fun with this one on Saturday on Coach’s Corner!”

10 minutes later Grantaire finally looked up from the TV where he was watching the end of the broadcast and on Twitter before he turned down the volume and tossed the clicker on the coffee table dropping his phone to the couch and stood up.

“Come on Enj that was a great end to the game, an ugly win is still a win, even you can admit it I won’t tell anyone you have an opinion about hockey it can just be our little secret.”

Enjolras narrowed his eyes as he lifted his face from his book and looked at Grantaire who was still grinning.

“I just want to study Grantaire, thank you for turning the volume down now and no I have no opinion about the game, I don’t care about any of it. Don’t you dare get tickets from a scalper.”

Grantaire grinned at the tone as he told him not to go to a scalper as he reached out and ran his hand through Enjolras’s blond hair and knew he was making it a mess, strands ended up sticking out in odd places making Enjolras look stressed, but it just made Grantaire smile at the unamused look on Enjolras’s face.

“You know you would have cute helmet hair, is that why you never wear a toque or hat of any kind? Can you skate? My boyfriend skating, that’d be hot.”

Enjolras tried not to smile, he tried to be annoyed at Grantaire and what he was saying and doing because he needed to study this was important, but he couldn’t stop looking at the grin on his boyfriend’s stubble covered face and was sure the want to study that had been driving him crazy the whole time the hockey game was on was fading because his hand running through his hair felt amazing, he closed his eyes, that could put him to sleep which would be nice, no he had to study.

“No, I can’t skate, I’m a bad Canadian remember? Now really stop running your hand through my hair I need to pass this test. Go see what Twitter is saying and let me get this done, if you hadn’t of been watching that hockey game I would have been done this hours ago. I’m not joking don’t get tickets from a scalper.”

Grantaire laughed and removed his hand from Enjolras’s hair and glanced at the book he was studying, it was books like that that made him glad he dropped out of college 2 years ago and got a job, there was no tests or studying involved in a job.

“So, when the feeling to paint hits me, can I paint you as a smoking hot hockey player with helmet hair, I refuse to put you in red the colour you love so much, so you’ll be in blue because the Leafs, duh.”

Enjolras dropped his head and held in his sigh.

“I’m studying, and I can’t hear you anymore, go beat 12-year old’s in Splatoon and leave me in peace with my book. This is all hockey’s fault I know it is, if I fail you are never watching another hockey game in my presence.”

All he could hear was Grantaire laughing as he stared at his open book, god he hated hockey.


End file.
